onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
David Jones
David Jones, commonly reffered to as Captain Davy, Conquerer, Davy Jones, or The Phantom of the Seas is the captain of the Walking Deadmen Pirates and one of the Yonko that rule the Grand Line. Appearance David is a 20-something-year-old looking, brown haired man. His eyes are "as black as the depth of the sea'' and his skin as pale as the ghosts of the fallen sailors. '' David is usually seen wearing an Admiral robe that has been carved and slashed to fit a more pirate-esque theme. His legs are covered by some armor and his footings are golden colour to match his skin gloves. Though he may look young, David Jones has lived for more then 60 years and has sailed every single one of the seven seas (East, West, North, South, Red Line, Grand Line and All Blue), thus truly earning the title "Conquerer". Personality David is a cold, unforgiving man. He shows no remorse to killing people, even his own crew members that have invoked his ire. His character is a mixture of Cold Unforgivingness and Romantic Charm. He is able to use his amazing charisma to attract people to his side. But once those people turn on him he is entirely prepared to murder them in cold blood and sometimes even go as far as torchering them. Though he may not seem like it, David does have a high sense of morality, even though his views on morality may be quite scewed. He seems to have a soft spot for the young and will sometimes even discourage his crew from attacking a ship or a town simply because of the "future" (meaning the youth that reside within that town). He also has respect for art, music and cousine. Sometimes to the point where he gets agitated over people desicrating art, wasting food and preventing musicians from playing their music. So agitated that he would kill over it. David is a very intelligent, composed and strategic person. Though he is immensly powreful (as proven by his status of Yonkou), he always analyzes the situation and decides on the best course of action. History David Jones was brought up in a small town in West Blue. He grew up with three friends (Anne, Joey, Kel and Dart), who later went on to become his first crewmates. On their travels they went on many adventures and become closer then ever. Unfortunately they reached the end of their adventure when they ended up in the Cursed Island, Illtlantis. On this island they found the cursed treasure of the Pirate Witch Grizzelda. Overwhelmed by the curse of the Island, David stole Grizzelda's treasure and invoked the Aincent Curse, killing his friends and granting David an immortal body. David, alone and bitter, stole Girzzelda's casket and left the island. He then sailed the sea for 10 years before meeting his 1st mate, Aster. Using Grizzelda's casket he stole Aster's soul granting him an immortal body as well. The two sailed the sea together, adding members to their crew of "walking deadmen". Currently David Jones' crew consists of 7 ships and 100 000 members. His main ship (the ship that he used to sail with his first crew) is called "The Maiden". David's main crew consists of 5 people: Aster.jpg|Aster being a boss Joan.jpg|Joan piloting "the Maiden" after it has just left the sea. Cruz.jpg|Lone, preparing for battle to protect her Cap'n. Cruz And Dane.jpg|Cruz and Dane - "A match made in Heaven, that can send you to Hell." *Aster - the first mate *Joan - Navigator *Cruz - Chef/Cook *Dane - Doctor *Lone - Shooter Abilities and Powers Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki (Colour of Observation) which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki (Colour of Armaments) which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. However there is a third Haki type, which people cannot learn, but are rather born with. Haoshoku Haki (Colour of the King's Disposition) allows David to overwhelm the will of people who aren't worthy of his will. ''Carnal Immortality: ''David Jones angered the Pirate Witch Grizzelda, who cast a spell on his body, banishing his soul to the depths of hell and turning his body into an empty, immortal shell. ''Master Combatant: ''David Jones is well trained at both Hand-to-Hand combat and sword fighting. He is an expert fencer and uses a martial arts which incorporates the Rokushiki Style and Fishman Karate. His sword is a long cutlass-type saber. The length of the blade stretches as far as David's body. The name of this sword is Boldverde. ''Self-Repair: ''David is mentally linked to his ship. So everytime his ship is damaged it can automatically repair itself, thus earning the name Phantom Ship Maiden. ''Voice of the Sea: ''Through the years of traveling alone on his Ghost Ship, David has learned "the Language of the Sea". While under the sea he can hear the voices of all things that inhabit the sea that he happens to be in (fish, Sea Kings, humans etc.). ''Immunity: ''Due to his immortality, David is immune to both poison and venom. He is able to eat almost all sorts of venomous mushrooms and is able to take bites from multiple Hebi Hebi no Mi users. He is also immune to cold, as he is able to live at the bottom of the ocean where "The Maiden" is usually coated. ''Davy Jones' Locker: ''David Jones carries around Grizzelda's casket, which he calls "Davy Jones' Locker". It is a small treasure-chest-looking contraption that is used to lock the souls of the user's victims. At some point David absorbed the locker and locked it, so that it may never be used again. The only way to open the locker is if the 5 keys are combined. Each one of the Key's fragments are given to his main crew. *'The Locker Combination: '''Davy Jones is the only person who knows the Combination to Grizzelda's casket. After it is unlocked David uses the combination to imprison the souls of his victims in the chest. 'Weakness: '''David seems to have a low intolerence of heat. His abilities are significantly decreased and he loses almost all of his stamina when faced with extreme heat. Trivia *David Jones is based on the legend of Davy Jones' Locker. *Boldverde, the name of David's sword, is derived of two terms Bolde (the danish word for Wave) and verde (the danish word for anger). Basically his sword's name means The Anger of the Waves. *Due to the fact that many consider David Jones a legend or a fairy tale, he has no bounty on his head. If he did have a bounty it would probably be 3 000 000 000 Belly. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Yonko Category:Male Category:Characters